Big Brother: Episode TAG - Grandma Tourismo
by CreativeGirl29
Summary: Prequel for Grandma Tourismo: John needs a break but he refuses to stop.


**DISCLAIMER: THE BOYS BELONG TO THE GENIUS GERRY ANDERSON.**

 **TBTBTBTBTB**

 **NOTES:**

 *** World: TAG:**

 *** Set a week before Grandma Tourismo. Based around John referring to Virgil as his big brother - I have personally always seen Virgil as the middle child.**

 *** My first Episode TAG for the new series. (Nearly didn't post as I've read some which address the same thing on another fanfic site)**

 *** Hope you enjoy - Reviews welcome.**

 **TBTBTBTBTB**

"Virgil, I'm absolutely fine!"

"John, you're tired and overworked, you need to stop before the obvious exhaustion you're feeling gets to you!"

"Virgil, you seriously need to stop with the nagging! I'm a little tired from the back to back missions we've had, but I know what my limits are, and besides I'm needed here."

"John, you need some time off. EOS can handle an emergency call if one comes in, and if she does have any problems she can contact you or one of us on the island. Now, get your butt in that elevator and get down here before I come up there and carry you down myself!"

"I'd like to see you try!" John threatened.

"I will come up John!"

"Oh Virgil," John said, releasing a laugh. "You hate that elevator and I know you're not keen on space. Besides, I have complete control over all my systems and there's no way I'm letting you up here. Now stop nagging bro, and go and get some sleep. Big brother as spoken!"

… …

A few hours later:

EOS's lights blinked when John released his fifth consecutive yawn in the past 2 minutes. "John, you appear to be tired. I believe some sleep would help.

John released a heavy sigh. "EOS, I've had enough of this grief from my brother."

"Yes John, I was there when the call came in. Initially I believed Virgil was wrong and you didn't need any time off."

"And now you do?"

"Well, my scans are showing that your energy levels are down to 55 percent."

John released another yawn.

"Make that 52 percent!"

John shook his head. "EOS, I really don't need a lecture from you as well. I know what I'm capable of, and I'm telling you that I'm fine!"

"Yes John, understood!" EOS replied, her lights flashing from green to purple.

"And don't frown like that, I know what your colour changes mean."

EOS blinked her lights to signal an apology and then flickered off, so she could think about what John had said. She really didn't think she was wrong, John's energy and reaction levels were lower than usual and from the information she had read on humans, she had discovered that they needed a regular sleep pattern to reenergise. After observing John and his brothers she had deduced that their habits had been different, and they seemed to operate successfully on less downtime. However, they still needed time off, especially after they had been particularly busy. EOS did another quick scan of John without his knowledge; his reaction and energy levels were now down to 47 percent. He did need to stop, otherwise his body would stop for him, and she really didn't want that. Knowing though that John would not listen to her advice, EOS knew there was only one way that this could be done. She needed to contact his brother.

… …

"Virgil," EOS called.

Virgil stopped playing the piano and smiled at the hologram of a small red headed girl that was floating above his piano. "Hello EOS, I like the image you've chosen."

"Thank you," EOS replied, "all of you are always saying that John is like my father, so I thought it best to pick something that resembled him."

"Well, it definitely suits you," Virgil responded. "Anyway, what's the reason for your call, do we have a rescue?"

"No Virgil, it's John… I'm worried about him!"

"Why, as something happened?" Virgil questioned, a hint of panic in his voice.

"No… But I'm worried that if he doesn't rest like you suggested earlier, then something may happen."

"Yes EOS, I believe you're right… But what can we do?"

"Earlier you said you would carry him down. Out of all his brothers, I believe you could do that. You're the biggest, and therefore I deduce that you're stronger than John, even though you are younger."

Virgil smiled at the compliment. "Yes, I did. Unfortunately, John controls the system, there's no way he would let me come up there."

"He doesn't know I'm making this call," EOS stated, "I can gain access to the lift without him ever knowing it's being used."

"EOS, are you rebelling?" Virgil asked.

EOS went quiet for a short moment while she checked her databanks for the meaning, when she finished the image of the little red-haired girl smiled. "Yes, I believe I am! Is that okay?"

Virgil grinned. "Yes EOS, it certainly is! Now, I'm just going to let the others know where I'm going. I'll be ready at the lift in ten minutes."

"Can you be quicker?" EOS enquired. "John's energy and reaction levels are now down to 43 percent!"

"FAB!" Virgil responded.

… …

No calls had been made in the past twenty-four hours, and even though John was glad no one was in danger and his brothers weren't out risking their lives, he was desperate for something to do. He had figured out shortly after EOS had gone quiet that both she and Virgil were right, and he did need a break. However, if he was to stop now, then that would alert them that they were right, and he was wrong. He really didn't want to admit that to them, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. Especially from EOS.

John rubbed his eyes as he tried to suppress a yawn. He really needed to keep his mind active. He'd tried a book, but after staring at the same page for more than five minutes he had given up. Maybe a game of chess would work. "EOS?" He called out.

"Yes John?" EOS asked.

"How about a game of chess?"

"Sorry John, I'm busy."

"Busy?" John questioned.

"You will see!" EOS replied.

"EOS, what are you up to?" John frowned, releasing another yawn.

EOS lights flashed to indicate a smirk. "If you turn around you will see!"

John turned. "Virgil?"

"Hey big bro," Virgil grinned, picking John up and slinging him over his shoulder.

"You know something Virg," John began, after desperately trying and failing to get out of his younger brother's strong grip. "From now on I'm going to refer to you as the big brother!"

"That's fine by me," Virgil grinned, depositing John into a chair in the elevator, "okay EOS, we're are ready to go."

"FAB Virgil," EOS responded, beginning their descent, "enjoy your time off John."

John shook his head and smiled. "I will EOS, especially now I've got two big brothers looking out for me!"


End file.
